


Mr. Detective (Molly's Song)

by agent_of_weirdness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_weirdness/pseuds/agent_of_weirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of unrequited feelings re: Molly Hooper and her obsession with a certain uninterested detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Detective (Molly's Song)

Oh, Mr. Detective,  
I think your personality’s defective.  
That’s just how it seems, from my perspective.  
In fact, if I’d had any elective,  
My heart would have never been infected;  
Your presence would be completely ineffective  
On the beating of my heart.  
  
Oh, Mr. Detective,  
You are the subject of my invective:  
You have no concerns respective  
Myself or my objective,  
And so I am left quite dejected;  
I have become quite introspective  
And all my thoughts return to you.  
  
Oh, Mr. Detective,  
Could you solve a little mystery for me?  
Could you tell me why, no matter how bad you treat me,  
My heart speeds up anytime you’re close?  
And maybe while you’re at it,  
You could figure out why, no matter how hard I try,  
I can’t seem to keep myself from thinking about you?  
Go on and tell me that it’s completely elementary,  
Quite obvious, really.  
I swear that I won’t mind.  
I just wanna see whatever you may find.


End file.
